


The Gayest Wedding in National City

by SuperBi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex and maggie get MARRIED, as always, because she Does That, it's all really gay and fluffy, like i loved it so much, sara flirts with kara some, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: For the prompt: "The biggest, gayest Sanvers wedding National City has ever seen (with Sara Lance officiating the two love birds) :)





	The Gayest Wedding in National City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkAtComicCon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/gifts).



> I wrote this in like one day as a pinch-hitter so I hope it's still good, pardon any grammatical/spelling errors. It was honestly so much fun to write, i had the time of my life, so i hope you like it and it's gay enough and fluffy enough!!

“Good morning to the gayest bride in National City!” Kara laughed as she woke Alex up, not being able to help teasing her sister about their wedding theme, which was, well, gay. She and Maggie had decided that they both deserved a celebration of not only their love for each other but their sexuality as a whole. Kara, no matter how much she made fun of Alex, genuinely couldn’t be happier for her sister.

            Alex woke up quickly, a genuine smile breaking out on her usually serious face, “Kara. I’m getting married today. Maggie is going to be my wife. We’re going to be wives.”

            “You are, and you need to start getting ready for said wedding.” Kara said, “There are donuts in the kitchen because I know you’re going to forget to eat if I don’t feed you right now.”

            Alex had stayed in Kara’s apartment, so she and Maggie wouldn’t see each other before the wedding. “Not because of the tradition Alex, because you two won’t be able to get ready in time if you’re all over each other.” Kara had explained months ago.

            Now, the two sisters ate in Kara’s kitchen, happily discussing the days plans, including Kara’s report on the weather from the sky. “It’s going to be perfect, the park will be beautiful for the big ceremony.

            Kara ushered Alex off to put her suit on as she answered the door for Sara, who had just arrived from whatever time and place she was traveling too.

            “Hey Kara, Gideon says Supergirl’s been kicking ass and taking names?” Sara said with a wink as she walked in.

            “Gideon is too nice to me, but it’s been going pretty well.” Kara said, blushing a bit at Sara’s compliment.

            “Where’s the wonderful bride to be?” Sara asked, knowing she was supposed to be in the apartment for the day.

            “She’s putting on her suit, you ready to officiate?” Kara asked, offering Sara a donut, laughing when the tough former-assassin got powdered sugar all over her nose.

            “I was born ready.” She answered, wiping the white powder off her nose.

            “Well if you want to get changed your suit is in the bathroom, I was just about to put my dress on.” Kara suggested as she walked towards her room.

             About ten minutes all three women were standing in Kara’s living room, Kara tying Alex’s rainbow bowtie around her neck, “You look amazing Alex.” Kara smiled, fixing the bow before stepping back.

            “Do me next.” Sara smirked, holding her tie out for Kara.

            Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s fumbling to tie the accessory around Sara’s neck, clapping when she finally managed to fix the tie, which was colored with the colors of the bisexual flag.

            “Ha ha, I’m going to call James and see how it’s going with Maggie.” Kara said, “Sara said she’d do your make up since it’s not exactly my strong suit.”

            “Hey James, is everything going okay over there?” Kara asked, knowing it was getting close to time to leave.

            “Maggie is starting to get anxious and she’s mean when she’s anxious,” He said, “she hasn’t stopped pacing in twenty minutes. Please let her talk to Alex for a few minutes, she’s ready, she just needs to calm the hell down.”

            Kara sighed, she had a feeling this was going to happen.

            “Alex, your fiancé needs to talk to you or else she might murder Winn and James might start crying.” Kara said, holding the phone out to her sister, who’s hair was being done by a clearly very frustrated Sara.

            “Hey babe, are you okay? You can’t kill Winn, and making your best man cry is really not suggested.” Alex joked, covering her concern with humor.

            “I just needed to hear your voice. We’re getting married today. I love you so much.” Maggie said, already feeling a bit lighter.

            “We are, aren’t we? I can’t wait to be your wife, I love you too.” Alex said, her eyes shining with love for Maggie.

            “I just want to be with you. Is it time yet?” Maggie asked.

            “I’m getting looks that say I need to leave soon, so almost my love.” Alex whispered.

            “See you soon babe.” Maggie said before they hung up the phone.

            “Let’s get this wedding started!” Kara squealed, bouncing up and down as they headed out the door.

~  
            “Is everything ready?” Kara asked J’onn when they made it to the park, taking in the decorations, the rainbow wedding arch, they colorful chairs facing it, the spot where Alex and Maggie would exchange their vows.

            “Affirmative. The caterer is setting up in the reception area and all the flowers are set.” J’onn confirmed.

            “Are you excited?” Kara smiled excitedly, knowing J’onn’s serious demeanor was covering up his own nerves about walking Alex down the aisle.

            “I am. Does my tie look right?” He asked, fussing with it.

            “It looks perfect. You’ve got this J’onn.” Kara brushed a bit of lint off his shoulder before kissing his cheek.

            “Hey guys. How’s Alex?” James asked, walking up behind them.

            “She’s ready to get married.” Kara answered.

            “Well just about everyone is here, so I think it’s time for me to go find Maggie, she’s the first to come out, right?” James asked, confirming the plans.

            “Sara walks out, then Winn and I, and then you two, then Alex and J’onn.” Kara confirmed.

            “Okay! Let’s do this.” James clapped his hands as they all went to find the people they were supposed to be with.

            Kara slipped into her place beside Winn, giving him a quick hug, smiling as Sara turned to look at them for a minute, smirking.

            Happy wedding music began playing and everyone looked back in their seats. Sara, in all of her flirty confidence, winked at a few women in the seats. Once she reached the end, Winn and Kara walked out, smiling at people they knew, both already holding back tears of joy.

            Then, finally, Maggie walked out, her arm linked with James’, her suit complimented Alex’s, black where Alex’s was white, with matching rainbow ties. James kissed her cheek before stepping next to Winn, who he hugged.

            Alex was next, walking out with J’onn beside her. She looked up at Maggie and they both immediately started crying, Alex walking a bit faster. J’onn was focused on Alex, pride shining in his eyes, mixing with the tears. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh, hugging Kara tightly as he stood next to her.

            Sara smiled, “We are gathered here today to join two people we all love together in their own love for each other. The couple has decided to read their own vows, Maggie?” Sara prompted.

            “Alex. I love you so much. I love the person I am around you. You bring out the best in everyone who knows you, and you never fail to amaze me. Your dedication to your work, to your family, to this relationship. I never expected to meet someone as special as you. Let alone have that girl love me back. You are the best thing I could ever imagine happening to me.” Maggie said, tears blurring her vision and causing her voice to crack.

            “Maggie, you opened my world in so many ways. You make me happy in ways I’ve never really known. I didn’t know I could love someone the way I love you. That one day waking up in your arms everyday would be all I wanted. That my bed would one day be lonely if you weren’t in it. That the quiet of my apartment would never be able to match the sounds of your laugh when I sneak behind you while you cook something. That one day I’d meet a woman who flipped my world upside down, challenge me, impassion me, intrigue me, soften me, love me. Then I met you.” Alex’s voice was equally broken, her eyes equally blurred.

            Sara wiped the tears she would never admit to crying before beginning her final part, “Do you Maggie Sawyer, take Alex Danvers, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part, unless you manage to come back, of course?” Sara lightened the mood just a bit, earning a small laugh from the crowd.

            “I do.” Maggie said over her laugh, squeezing Alex’s hands.

            “Do you Alex Danvers, take Maggie Sawyer, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part, unless you manage to come back?” Sara repeated, looking to Alex.

            “I do.” Alex took her hand and wiped the tears from Maggie’s face.

            “By the power vested in me by Gideon the AI, I pronounce you married. You may now give the audience a bit of a show.” Sara finished with a wink, never one to miss a chance to make people laugh.

            And, oh, they did. The two pulled each other in by their waists, though their hands made it into hair, caressing cheeks, tugging each other closer by suit jackets. For a few minutes everyone just clapped while the two kissed, all the happiness from the event being poured out right then.


End file.
